If It Makes You Happy
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango live seperate lives pertaining to their past, is Naraku brainwashing them to obtain the jewel, can they figure it out in time? please r
1. Inuyasha's Story

Title: If It Makes You Happy

Description: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango live separate lives with their families and friends, but something isn't right, are they being brainwashed into thinking they never met each other and people who were dead are now alive so Naraku can obtain the jewel? How will they fix this one? Please r&r

Inuyasha opened the hut door as he hauled several fish in the other hand. A woman and girl sat inside chatting away, but turned to look as he approached with his prize for the day. 

"Wow, ye sure are good at fishing," the little girl told him as she ran up with a smile. 

"Yeah, I guess this isn't too bad for a day's work," Inuyasha said as he piled the fish by the boiling pot. 

"Sister and I were just talking about ye," the young girl commented as Inuyasha came and sat by the woman. "Really, good things I hope," he replied as he kissed the woman on the cheek. 

The woman smiled warmly, "Of course Inuyasha, what else is there," she teased. She laughed that special laugh that he loved so much. He smiled, "I can't wait until we are married Kikyo," he told her as he watched her cook the fish he had brought in. 

Kikyo smiled warmly at him as she stirred the ingredients and the young girl, Kaede, smiled as well at the couple. She didn't mind if Inuyasha was a half demon, if he made her sister happy, that's all that mattered to her. 

"Sister Kikyo, do ye mind if I go out and play with the other children," Kaede asked as things got too quiet and mushy for her. Kikyo smiled at her sister and nodded, "It's fine with me," she laughed a little again, she figured she was getting bored. 

"Thanks," Kaede bowed a little before heading outside. Kikyo glanced over at Inuyasha with a playful smile then put the wooden spoon of fish soup to her mouth, blew on it and tried it. Inuyasha just sat their awing at her, he meant what he had said, waiting to get married to Kikyo was driving him crazy. 

They had a few problems with convincing others of the fact that not only Kikyo marrying a half demon, but that she was a priestess which made getting married harder since she wasn't really supposed to. After some hard convincing they would won back the respect of the villagers, since he was handy at killing demons and she was gifted at curing the sick and injured. 

Kikyo took the pot off of the fire and put the fire out with a bowl of water then turned to Inuyasha, "Do you mind calling Kaede in while I prepare our plates," she asked.

Inuyasha stood and walked over to the hut door while Kikyo poured the soup into bowls, "Hey kid, dinner is ready," Inuyasha called out the door. 

Kikyo rolled her eyes with a smile at Inuyasha's wording as Kaede came happily into the hut.

Kaede sniffed the air with joy, "Mmm, I'm hungry," she stated as she sat down between Inuyasha and her sister, taking the bowl Kikyo offered her.

The three enjoyed their meal and Inuyasha and Kikyo glanced over at each other smiling, thinking of their happy little family.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter, the first few will be about the characters lives, but I'm thinking of combining the others, I have an excuse, it's late and I just suddenly had this idea I wanted to try, so yeah, if you like it so far, please review, the more I get the more I'll want to post the next. 


	2. Kagome's Story

Chapter 2

Kagome ran as fast as she could down the street, she had to get to school and couldn't afford being late for the rest of the year. She turned the last corner on the sidewalk to school, she might just make it. She was almost to the school door and now she ran down the hallways, hoping not to get detention for doing so.

She had finally got to her locker and quickly opened it, panting. She stopped and frowned curiously as she saw an unfamiliar note in it.

She took it and read the heading, it said, 'TO Kagome, Love Hojo.' Kagome smiled and was about to read the note when the bell sounded for first class, startling her. She quickly put her bag in her locker and grabbed her notepad, pencil and books for class.

Before class officially started the students got to sit around and talk for a few minutes before the teacher arrived. Kagome's friends huddled around her, "Is that from Hojo," Yuka asked even though she figured it was.

Kagome nodded with a huge smile then began reading the note loud enough for just her friends to hear,

"Dear Kagome, I just wanted to let you know how much I love you and how much you mean to me, I know I've said it several times in the past, but I want you to know everyday that you are my special girl and I will always be there for you,"

the next lines Kagome's friends finished along with her,

"making sure you're healthy and well taken care of," her friends giggled, but let her finish solo,

"I will wait for you after school and until then here's a kiss for my special girl," Kagome read as she saw a kiss symbol then finished the note, "P.S. don't let Ayumi, Yuka and Eri tease you too much when you read this letter out for them," Kagome laughed, he knew her all too well.

"Wow, you're so lucky to have him as a boyfriend," Eri commented as the others agreed.

Kagome smiled and sighed as she scanned over the words again; it was nice to be loved so much.

After school Kagome left the building and met up with Hojo outside. Without saying words Hojo took her bag from her to carry and held her hand as they headed for her house. Kagome didn't know any guy as sweet as Hojo and had never really felt the same way for any other guy than Hojo.

"So how was your day Kagome," Hojo asked as they walked down the sidewalk. "It was ok," as Kagome started explaining things about her day, Hojo smiled at her, she was truly something special to him.

The travel from school to Kagome's house was peaceful containing of small talk and loving glances at one another.

When they finally reached the steps leading to theHigurashi house and shrine, Hojo asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to walk up there with you?"

Kagome smiled, "No, it's ok, I'll call you later though," Kagome told him taking both his hands in hers as they faced each other.

"Alright, well don't forget to eat those healthy herbs I sent with you yesterday," he said and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Kagome smiled until Hojo was all the way to the end of the street and turned off out of sight.

She sighed happily and skipped her way up the stairs. She passed by the shrine that had been a part of her ever since she was born, stories told by her grandfather were always part of dinner conversations for years.

She stopped and glanced at the shrine, her smile fading, something about it gave her the willies and she was never really allowed to go into the traditional place, in fact her grandfather had told them never to play in the shrine, it wasn't for play. So all she really knew about it besides all the history connected with it, was that there was a sealed up well right in front of the steps. Sometimes she got the feeling there was more to the shrine than she knew.

Kagome shrugged and continued to the house, she had better things to do anyway.

A/N: I know I said I was going to combine character lives, but I thought this one was going to be longer, sorry, well please review, I know it's kinda boring right now, but please hang in there and tell me what you thought.


	3. Shippo's Story

A/N: I was going to have Shippo, Miroku and Sango's stories in this chapter, but I finally decided to break it up, since I need to get more ideas for afterwards anyway, hope you like.

Chapter 3- Shippo's Story

It was spring and everything around was so pretty. The flowers were all blooming while the bees and butterflies fluttered around them.

Shippo ran through the grass happily without a care in the world. Why should he? He was a young fox kid who lived with his loving fox demon parents, and that's all he needed.

He caught sight of a beautiful butterfly and immediately wanted to chase it, he was a boy fox kid, and he didn't care what it looked like. He let out a ferocious little growl as he leapt into the air to capture it. Instead of catching it in his tiny hands he fell smack onto his butt onto the ground. Shippo put on a very pitiful look before he broke down crying.

"Shippo," his mother called as she ran up to him. Shippo's mother looked more like Shippo than she did his father even though they were all fox demons.

His mother stood a few feet taller than him and looked human except for her tail, ears and feet which resembled Shippo's. You could tell she was a lady fox by her caring soft eyes that sympathetically looked down at her son. She also had reddish hair.

"What's the matter Shippo," she asked soothingly as she pulled him into a hug. Shippo started to calm down, his mother's warmth always helped. He dug his face into her shoulder lovingly, taking a second to embrace her comfort before he sniffled, "I..I fell trying to catch a bu..butterfly," he stuttered still a little upset.

"Aw, it's ok Shippo, you're ok," she soothed as she kissed him on top of the head.

"Thanks momma," he said looking up at her than snuggling with her again, he was glad she was there for him.

"Son," they heard a voice behind them. They pulled apart as Shippo's dad came up to them on all fours. Unlike Shippo and his mom, his father didn't resemble a human at all; in fact he looked just like an ordinary fox. Shippo smiled up at his father than saw that he had a serious face.

Shippo's mouth fell open and he blinked wondering what he was going to say, but then his father smiled, "Son, it's time for you to learn to hunt," his father announced sitting beside his wife.

Shippo beamed, "Really?" His father smiled with pride, "Yes today's the today, come with me," he ordered. Shippo watched his father as he crouched to the ground. He quickly imitated the move, crouching as low as he could behind his father in the tall grass. A few feet ahead a rabbit was cautiously looking about to make sure it was alone.

"Watch," he whispered to Shippo than sprang into action catching the rabbit by surprise. Shippo's eyes widened as he watched, his dad ran fast, faster than he had ever seen him run before.

Shippo smiled, impressed and very proud.

Shippo's father finally caught the rabbit with ease and he looked back at his soon with his prize. Shippo smiled hugely at his dad, he was his hero. That night they had a good meal, although Shippo didn't catch anything nor come close, he didn't do too badly for his first time and that's all his father could ask for.

They were a happy family of foxes, Shippo sometimes thought if it was all too good to be true.

A/N: I know it was too short, this is just background info anyways, I might just put the other two in the same chapter though, idk, well please review, I appreciate it.


	4. Miroku's Story

Chapter 4: Miroku's Story

"So son, did anything interesting happen to you today?" Miroku's father asked as they walked their way towards the temple. Miroku put on a smile as he thought back to his trip in the village they offered their services to. It had been a most enjoyable trip. First, of course being a monk, he performed his usual exorcism, and then he had a fabulous time partying with the villagers with a banquet and wine as the young women danced and flirted around with him.

Miroku came out of his thoughts and noticed he was portraying a rather undignified silly grin. He quickly regained an appropriate face and cleared his throat, "The usual really," was all he said in reply.

His father chuckled and pat him on the back, "So have you met any women on your journeys?" was his next question.

Miroku laughed nervously, "Well there are women," he answered.

The older monk chuckled again, "Don't worry you'll find a woman someday son, that's how I met your mother, of course I did have to learn to not flirt so much, she really hated it when I did that, but you know it was worth it, she was something special, I still can't believe she's gone, rest her soul," he said then gave his son a small smile.

Miroku did the same then looked forward towards the temple they were headed, he hoped he would get that lucky one day. Miroku was a bachelor monk. He lived with his father and master Mushin, who had taught them just about everything they knew about being monks. His mother had died tragically at the hand of a demon and it was now Miroku's duty in life to ward off such beasts and make sure that history didn't repeat itself with some other innocent human.

Life was indeed peaceful for him though, being a flirtatious, 'friendly' monk he would ask countless women to bear his child when he went off on his own to a village. It was all part of his heritage though, dating back to his promiscuous grandfather.

Arriving to the temple, Mushin greeted them and they all went inside the temple and ate their fill for supper. While his father and Mushin talked, Miroku was focused on his thoughts. While looking out the opened door of the temple, staring at the vast horizon he thought to himself…

'Was there a woman out there for him that would make him want to change his ways like father had said?'

A/N: sorry so short, like I said, just previews, besides there's just one preview chapter left anyway, well please review ;)


	5. Sango's Story

Chapter 5: Sango's Story

"See you're getting the hang of it," Sango smiled as she watched her brother practice in the village training ground. Both of them wore their slayer suits.

"You really think so sister?" Kohaku asked as he tried in hitting another wood plank with his scythe, but when he nailed it he got his answer.

Sango went over to her younger brother and put a hand on his shoulder, "You're ready," she told him smiling down at him.

"Sango," a man's voice called from the distance in the village.

"We are back here," Sango replied. A man walked towards them, he had a mustache, goatee and a small pony tail.

He was tall and walked with pride, "Father," Sango said coming over to him happily, "Kohaku is doing such a fine job in training, I think he is ready for battle," but her smile faded as she saw her father's serious expression.

"Sango, I need to talk to you alone," her father said nodding to Kohaku to continue training. Sango glanced back at Kohaku before following her father; she didn't like the look of this.

Once in a secluded area of the village, Sango's father turned to his daughter, "Sango," he started unsure of how to put what he had to say, "You are coming of age where most of the girls your age are already married and settling down." Sango cocked her head to the side, where was he going with this? Her father took a deep breath before continuing, "A while back a group of demon slayers, myself included, went to this castle to slay a demon before you were the age to fight alongside us and at this castle there was a young lad, the prince there, and your mother and I, at the time, discussed your future and after talking with the lord of the castle made an arrangement for you to marry the young lord when you come of age."

"What?!" Sango was shocked.

"It was so long ago, but you are my daughter, if you do not wish this to happen then you don't have to go through with it," her father said, "It was a long time ago and there is no pressure for you, but you needed to know, he will be arriving tomorrow."

This was a blow for Sango, not only was she supposedly engaged, but her fiancé, who she had never met, would visit the very next day. She was always shy around boys in the past and didn't make much effort to fall head over heals for them in the past. She was so busy with her demon slaying and practicing that it was hard to concentrate on anything else, especially something as big as falling in love.

"You're mother has made you a special kimono that she wants you to wear for the dinner tomorrow to greet our guests, well I better get going, I have a lot of things to attend to," and then her father was off, busying himself with chiefly duties.

Sleep was hard for Sango that night; she tossed and turned, thinking about this prince. She was so nervous to meet someone she didn't even know, never even seen. She didn't like the fact that her parents offered their daughter up like they did, but she couldn't do anything about it now, she would have to meet this boy.

Then thoughts of what would happen circled her mind, what if she fell in love with him when they first meet? Could she really do this? Taking a deep breath she felt the signs of fatigue, she was physically exhausted from helping her brother and at the same time mentally charged.

What if there was someone out there she was more destined to be with? She wouldn't get the chance to know if she rushed into marriage. She recently felt something deep within her as if the life she lived was unreal, confusing as it was and as lost as she was, she let it be…

For now.

A/N: well chapter 5 is finally up, yay, sorry it's taking me forever to update, I haven't gotten many reviews lately on any of my stories :( and it's bumming me out on updating them, so yeah that and I really don't have many ideas, but please be patient and like I always say, please review and don't forget my other stories, especially my newest one, 'Inuyasha and Sailor Moon' those who like both.


	6. Odd Feeling

A/N: ok, as for Kaede I'm not going to use the word 'ye' anymore, because that sounds weird for me coming from a kid so if you want to use your imagination that she's saying it go right ahead, lol.

Chapter 6: Odd Feeling

Kaede happily picked flowers as she walked in front of Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Shouldn't we be making plans for the ceremony?" asked Kikyo.

"Neh, we have time, what's wrong with enjoying a peaceful day without demons?" Inuyasha said.

Kikyo smiled at him as he took her hand in his, "Besides I like this," he smiled down at her.

"Well I guess we can walk until we get to the sacred tree, then we really should head back," Kikyo told him.

Inuyasha nodded, "Ok."

So they walked and walked and soon passed this old well. Inuyasha frowned as a feeling come over him. He looked over at the well confused; there was something about it that seemed to pull him near it.

Letting go of Kikyo's hand he went over to it. Kikyo stopped and watched him surprised at his sudden leave. Kaede stopped her playing and followed Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha got to the well, he looked down into it. Kaede put her hands on it and leaned over to get a better look down. Kikyo finally went over to Inuyasha and took his arm, "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked wondering what was so fascinating about a well.

Inuyasha finally come out of his thoughts, "Um, I don't know," he then turned and headed off again trying to shake the feeling off. Kikyo and Kaede looked at each other before following him.

The three came to the huge tree and Inuyasha froze, putting his hands to his head wincing slightly.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said worried as she went to his side at once.

"I'm ok," he reassured her, but then was thrust into a sudden vision of Kikyo firing him with an arrow to the very tree they stood before.

As he shook his head he pushed Kikyo away from him, shocked at what he had seen.

Kikyo frowned, "Why did you do that Inuyasha?"

He looked at her and saw her hurt expression, "I'm sorry," he said and wrapped her into a hug, "I just I don't know," he told her unable to explain what happened.

--

Kagome stared off in a vacant expression as Hojo tried to study with her. He stopped reading from their text book and looked over at her, "Kagome, hey Kagome."

She looked over at him and gave him a smile, "Yes Hojo."

Hojo was starting to worry about her, "Are you ok, do you need to see a doctor or something, you've been acting weird for like a week."

He took his hand and felt of her head, but Kagome pulled away, "I'm fine, I just, never mind," figuring it would be too weird she stopped.

"Kagome, you can tell me," Hojo smiled kindly at her.

Kagome sighed, he was right; he was her boyfriend after all. So she grabbed him by the hand and led him outside ignoring how confused he looked.

She led him to the shrine her family owned and opened the doors as she let go of his hand. She pointed at the well down the stairs, "Every time I go near this place I get this vibe and I don't know, the first couple of times I just ignored it, but it's not my imagination, you probably think I'm crazy don't you?"

Hojo shook his head, "No sweetie, perhaps you're not getting enough sleep."

Kagome relaxed her body defeated; he did think she was crazy. Kagome stared at the shrine getting lost in her thoughts.

"Kagome," Hojo said concerned.

Kagome's body lurched forward as she had a vision. She was going into the well and then she saw terrible looking monsters that began chasing her.

She heard a voice call her name, "Kagome, if you value your life you will ignore the well and ignore the feelings you receive from it."

She screamed as she fell back into reality.

"Kagome," Hojo said from above her as she opened her eyes.

Confused and a little dazed Kagome realized she was on the ground and Hojo was helping her up.

"Are you ok, do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Hojo asked as he helped her up.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm fine, really."

Hojo wasn't so sure so he took her gently by the arm and helped her inside her house.

Kagome looked back at the shrine with fear in her eyes.

A/N: I know it's still short, but not as short, I'm getting there, slowly, but surely, lol, anyway, I still need some more ideas for this story, please review and let me know how it is so far.


End file.
